The technology relates to a vehicle traveling control apparatus that controls, for example, traveling in a curve in a drive assist control and an automatic driving control.
Various techniques utilizing a control such as a drive assist control and an automatic drive control have been developed and put into practical use, in order for a driver to drive a vehicle more comfortably. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2010-30544 discloses a technique of a vehicle automatic driving control that keeps a deceleration control when an own vehicle is presumed not to keep decelerating until reaching a curve, even in a case of satisfying; a condition of deactivating an automatic driving control. The automatic driving control controls the own vehicle to accelerate and decelerate, and controls the own vehicle to travel at a target vehicle speed that enables traveling in a curve at least before entering the curve.